ABSURD
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Ficlet. OOC. Lime gagal. / Uchiha Sakura akan membunuh Yamanaka Ino, itu pasti! Tega-teganya si pirang istri Sai itu melakukan hal nista ini pada dia dan suaminya. /"Uhn. Sakurah."


**SasuSaku. Ficlet. Canon. Ooc. Lime.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Menunggu Sakura, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Dia akan selesai sebentar lagi."_

 _"Hn. Aku tahu."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sambil menunggu Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kau minum dulu untuk melepas dahaga?"_

 _"Hn. Terimakasih."_

 _'Kena kau!'_

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sakura akan membunuh Yamanaka Ino. Itu pasti!

Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu, tega-teganya istri Sai itu melakukan hal nista ini pada dia dan suaminya. Yah, Sakura juga mengakui kalau dia juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sekarang. Seandainya dia tidak ember bercerita pada Ino mengenai masalah dapur rumah tangganya, perempuan pirang itu tidak akan jahil memasukan obat perangsang ampuh buatan Tsunade-sama ke dalam minuman Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya malam panas 'yang sesungguhnya' dengan suamimu, Forehead." Begitulah kata Ino, ketika Sakura mencoba meminta pertanggungjawaban pada perempuan pirang cantik yang ahli dalam melakukan shiraishin itu. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke-kun begitu polos dan payah untuk urusan ranjang. Sai-kun yang dari luarnya terlihat polos saja tidak sepayah itu," komentar Ino terdengar bangga pada suaminya. Si pirang itu tidak tahu saja kalau Sai mempelajari hal tersebut dari Kakashi dan Icha-icha paradisenya.

Karena perbuatan Ino, sekarang Sakura harus terkurung seharian di rumah. Kebingungan menyembuhkan sang suami yang terlihat linglung dan kesakitan, dengan batang junior yang berdiri tegak diantara selangkangannya.

"S-Sakura ... I-ini ..."

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis melihat ekspresi linglung-tapi-lempeng Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan reaksi bagian intim tubuhnya. Dia hanya berdiri diam di tengah kamar mereka. Rona merah samar tampak di kedua belah pipi Uchiha tampan itu. Bibirnya terbuka, tampak terengah dan sesekali mengerang pelan.

"S-Sakura. Ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" mati-matian Sasuke menahan erangan karena merasa malu pada Sakura, namun dia tak bisa. Dia memandang istrinya bingung.

Sang istri justru balik menatapnya nelangsa.

Ooke. Sasuke memang polos, saking polosnya dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sedang terangsang. Iya, lelaki yang hanya memiliki satu tangan itu memang pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrinya, Sakura, di malam pertama mereka. Tapi seperti yang diceritakan si kunoichi medis pada sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke itu pasif dan polos, kalau Sakura sendiri tidak berinisiatif maka malam pertama waktu itu tidak akan terjadi.

"SSakurahhh. Unhhh."

Sakura menarik napas keras mendengar erangan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, ini juga menyiksanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke ruangan sebelah. Biar aku bisa memikirkan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Agar kau tidak kepanasan dan kesakitan lagi," ucap Sakura sambil memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. Dan ... Yaiy! Dia langsung berjengit ngeri ketika mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah melepas celananya, dan terlihat asik mengurut miliknya sediri. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?"

"Seperti ini lebih enak," jawab Sasuke pelan sambil membuatng muka untuk menyembunyikan malu.

Glek. Sakura menelan ludah menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah, karena malu dan menahan gairah. Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, asalkan tidak melihat Sasuke yang sedang melakukan onani. Namun gagal. Mata dan hatinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"—Ngghh." Belum lagi suara erangan dan engahan Sasuke yang membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai terasa basah.

"Ahn. Aah."

Oh, ya ampun. Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, makin gelisah mendengar erangan Sasuke. Mata hijaunya tak berkedip menatap bagian intim Sasuke yang mulai membesar dan bengkak.

"Uhmmm. Sakurahhh."

Menonton suami tampan yang baru dua bulan menikahinya melakukan masturbasi sambil mengerang dan menyebutkan namanya, membuat Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan gairah. 'Masa bodo. Seperti kata Ino, dinikmati saja dulu,' pikir Sakura sembari bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Tanpa permisi atau berkata apapun, Sakura berjinjit, menarik kasar tengkuk Sasuke untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sasuke yang tadi memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa malu karena ditonton istrinya saat melakukan onani, hanya bisa membelalak terkejut. Sesaat kemudian dia terlihat tenang dan membalas ciuman ganas Sakura dengan lumatan kasar.

Mendapat respon seperti itu membuat Sakura makin bergairah. Dia menggesekan perpotongan bagian intimnya yang masih tertutup celana ke junior Sasuke yang berdiri tegak.

"Aaah."

 _Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Ino untuk hal ini. Atau mungkin aku harus memberikan 'hadiah' yang bagus sebagai ucapan terimakasih_ , batin Sakura ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa dia menuju tempat tidur.

Ah. Sepertinya Sakura memang harus berterimakasih pada Ino. Karena malam ini suaminya tidak sepasif dan sepolos biasa saat melakukan aktivitas orang dewasa.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **#Note :** _latihan bikin adegan nganu SasuSaku, tapi sepertinya saya gagal. :'V_


End file.
